Unforseen Circumstances
by Beato-69
Summary: An alternate take on Roman's story where he's working as a spy for Ozpin. Was based on an awesome dream I had! Has crude and suggestive humor, a lot of Torchpin bromance, things get more emotional later on, and may also focus more towards other characters in the future (although I will still keep it Roman and Ozpin-centric). I don't own RWBY or it's characters.
1. An Unseen Motive

This was based off an awesome dream I had (in case you didn't read that ^P^). Please do enjoy! Oh, points to remember with this:

- It will be Roman-centric but will also focus on Team RWBY more later on (still keeping it Roman-centric tho)

- I'm just intertwining it with mah theories here**, based on what was already seen from the episodes (except the Roman and Ozpin thing, that's totally from my dream)

* * *

~~O~~

The winds blew and the waters swayed the ship. Before she knew it, Ruby was separated from her teammates and inside a boat full of warriors alert and in search for her. Oh, how she cursed her rashness. Had she just listened to Yang and attacked when the signal was given, none of this would have ever happened. Now she was hiding and in no condition to fight, in a ship full of people who were searching for her.

Out of the covers and shadows, she slashed at two guards alert but unaware of her presence. Attracting the attention of more, the alarm sounded and she made her way towards the the upper floor of the front part of the ship. There, she was greeted by the sight of Cinder waiting for her. Ruby immediately blocked the incoming barrage of fire that was thrown towards her by Cinder, only to be met with Cinder's fist nearly hitting her face had she not dodged. Cinder kicked her and threw her off guard and off the ship. Unfortunately, Ruby was too tired and began to lose consciousness fast. She thought she could make out strange silhouettes in the water...

Roman walked around calm and unfazed, then saw Ruby fall into the serpent infested waters. Sighing and cursing himself, he locked his scroll in a waterproof case and returned it to his belt of pouches, hidden underneath his coat. He then, made his way to the back of the ship and dove into the water.

Diving deeper, he shuddered at just how infested the waters were with serpents. Some of them were already beginning to notice that he nor Ruby, were one of theirs. Roman rolled his eyes and lifted his hand up slightly so as to redirect the serpent's attack. It slid by him quickly and he grabbed Ruby. However, there was a sudden pain in his leg as the serpent's fangs dug deeper into it. With blood flowing into the waters, all the rest of the serpents quickly noticed the smell and their heads snapped towards Roman. He grabbed a shard of dust from his pouch and crushed it, making a sudden expansion of energy from the water that acted like an explosion but without the fire. Roman then, swam to the surface with Ruby in his hands as the serpents drew back. Luckily and unluckily for him, the boat was gone by that time.

He then noticed several serpents rushing towards him and Ruby. A serpent opened its mouth and painfully, Roman managed to hold the serpent off by holding the top and bottom of the mouth open with his legs. Grabbing his Melodic Cudgel, he shot the serpent's mouth and sent both him and Ruby flying towards the shore. More serpents rushed towards him, but he only shot at them and created extra boosts for himself.

Landing in the sand, he winced as some of the sand entered his wounds. He got up shakily and dragged Ruby to safety. After hitting her below her ribs with the blunt end of Melodic Cudgel, causing her to spit and cough out the water, he began to limp away.

_**~~~~ O ~~~~**_

"RUBY!" Yang shouted, seeing her sister coughing and lying next to a tree. Yang, along with Blake and Weiss, ran to Ruby's side instantly checking if she was okay.

"Ruby...thank goodness you're not injured. Don't you EVER PULL OFF A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN! I swear if you do, I won't let you off easy next time!" Yang yelled at Ruby and then hugged her sister dearly.

"Do you know how _worried_ we all were?! _We couldn't get to you Ruby!_" Weiss yelled angrily.

"I know, guys I'm sorry. But-" Ruby tried to finish, but was cut off by Blake.

"An apology doesn't even account for this!" Blake angrily said to her.

"Guys! Look, I'm sorry alright! But look...someone dragged me here. And I think she's hurt. We need to go find her." Ruby said, getting up and showing them the bloody footprints next to Ruby's drag marks. Ruby nodded to the others and they began to follow the footprints.

* * *

** My theories **

- Roman is not related to Neo. She became his associate after Cinder saw her potential.  
- Ruby also thought of Yang's mom as her own (headcanon ^P^)  
- Ozpin's Semblance has something to do with time.  
- Remnant is ruled by several powers (termed the High Council) of which control the overseeing Council of each city.  
- Roman had his hair parted in the middle of his forehead when he was younger. He styled it differently after something that happened to his right eye (related to his past).  
- Roman only uses his semblance when he needs to. He wants people to underestimate him so that he has the upper hand.  
- Roman has committed more severe crimes than just armed robbery. However due to the severity of these crimes, they were kept secret by the High Council.


	2. Minor Banter

Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't update but good FUDGE! This episode was amaze! It gave me so much inspiration, and yes, I did kinda lose sleep...a lot of it, because I needed to wake up early today BUT WHATEVER. I also don't exactly know why or how it gave me inspiration/ideas of an OzpinXRoman-ish fic BUT WHATEVER TOO. XDD Enjoy these next chapters. :3

* * *

Limping away, Roman didn't even realize just how badly his leg was injured. He was hesitant to take a look, but knew that he had to. Sighing, he removed his boots and winced as he did so. The bite marks went straight through his leg and was bleeding. Luckily for him, there was no bone damage and the sand seemed to close the wound temporarily. Cringing as he poured even more sand into his wounds, he then noticed a buzzing from his pocket. Rolling his eyes, he removed his scroll and answered the call.

"Hey, I nearly died cuz of you. I hope you're happy." Roman complained.

"I see. What's the damage?" A rather blunt and stoic voice came from the other side of the scroll.

"No need to worry yourself sunshine. It's not like I haven't been through worse before. You know that." Roman ranted, nearly forgetting about his wound.

"Okay fine, whatever. I was just concerned, is all." The voice said, sounding almost annoyed, over the scroll.

"Oh how sweet. I love you too honey." Roman said, holding back a laugh.

"I never said-" The voice said, sounding almost flustered but was then cut off by the sound of Roman laughing his ass off. Sighing, he said "I hate you so much."

"Oh the expression on your face must be priceless right now!" Roman laughed but then stopped as he noticed a group of four behind him. Holding the scroll over his ears he said "Oh boy. Excuse me while I get to a safer location."

"Roman...you should probably change my name on your scroll." The voice said.

"Oh don't worry about it. They won't find out." Roman said, putting his scroll in his pocket. Putting his boots back on, he then stood up and tried to limp away. His leg gave way however, the moment he stood up. Cursing his bad luck, he held the scroll over his ear again, saying "Soo...ignore what I said earlier. Keep talking sunshine."

"I'll leave everything in your capable hands princess." The voice over the scroll said, almost playfully.

"Hey wait! Don't you dare hang up you jacka-" Roman tried to reason with the voice but then the line went silent. Cursing to himself, he now had to deal with four very angry and probably confused women. Well sure, it wasn't the same but at least it wasn't the first time he had to deal with that kind of situation.

"Oh hello Re-" Roman was about to finish but then ducked just in time not to meet Yang's fist on his face. She was then held back by Blake and Weiss who began to reason with her. Ruby went to Roman and looked less than pleased.

"You gonna say something or not? Cuz if not, then I'll just be going." Roman said, trying to stand up and barely managing. He didn't want to deal with them right now and that alone was enough to get him to move...even if his other leg wasn't exactly doing its job and he had to rely mostly on Melodic Cudgel for the weight.

"Wait! Why did you save me!?" Ruby said. Not receiving an answer she said to herself as she ran up to him and grabbed his scroll "Okay fine. Maybe the one who you were talking to can tell me!"

"Well, Red..." Roman said, very much so annoyed. He snapped his fingers and she glanced at him. Looking back at the scroll she was surprised when she found that it wasn't in her hands but in Roman's. He then held it up, saying "What else was I supposed to do?"

"WAIT! Who's Ozzy? Is that who I think it is?" Ruby asked him and he sighed, clicking his tongue and looking very pissed off. All three of her teammates snapped their heads at Ruby, dumbfounded and shocked.

"You know Professor Ozpin?" Blake asked.

"Well, honey, why wouldn't I? He's kinda the headmaster of Beacon you know? Who wouldn't know him?" Roman only answered her sarcastically. Blake held back the urge to unsheathe her weapon and attack him right there.

"Not just anyone would have him as a contact. Moreover not someone as lowly as you." Yang snapped at him. Her eyes glowing red and her hair burning with a beautiful golden fire. She was definitely less than pleased.

"Ow much?" Roman snapped back at her.

"There's something you're not telling us." Blake said, pointing her weapon at Roman with burning eyes.

"Well, if you're so convinced that this Ozzy person is actually your Professor, then why don't you go ask him yourself. In case you haven't noticed I'm kinda bleeding out right now and I need to find something to close my wounds. So, if you'll excuse me." Roman said walking away. Before he knew it, there was a very painful feeling at the back of his head and everything went black.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Ruby said, all of them looking kinda pleased with Yang.

"Well...he was pissing me off anyway." Yang said laughing a little. All three of them began laughing as they picked Roman up and dragged him to Beacon...


	3. Subtle Irritations

"Ugh...What the...?" Roman asked, regaining his consciousness. He was lying on a comfortable chair and his leg was bandaged up. Lying down Roman was, as it seemed, at the top of Beacon with a familiar face drinking his mug of coffee next to him.

"I told you." Ozpin said, desperately hiding a smile.

"Oh why don't you just _shut up_ about it?" Roman said, groaning and rolling to his back. Ozpin held back his laugh and shook his head.

"It's good to finally see you again Roman." Ozpin said.

"Don't smile at me like that. It's weird." Roman said, hiding his smile and rolling to his side to avoid eye contact with Ozpin. Then Ruby and her team, accompanied by Glynda, entered the room.

"She your wife?" Roman teased, folding his hands behind his head and looking at Glynda.

"Friend." Ozpin replied.

"_Wife?_" Roman teased.

"**FRIEND.**" Ozpin answered irritably. Roman laughed and shook his head. Glynda immediately noticed this behavior but looked at them indifferently so as not to cause any suspicion.

"Professor! You...untied him?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry. He won't try anything funny. Will you Roman?" Ozpin reassured Ruby.

"Sure thing! _Anything for you boss_." Roman snickered and was hit on the back of the head by Ozpin. Ozpin went to Glynda and they began talking in low voices.

"You're sure it's nothing there Ozzy?" Roman teased and Ozpin nearly raised his finger at Roman had Glynda not stopped him and reminded him of the 'children'. Yang and Blake both looked at each other while Weiss and Ruby thought nothing of it.

"It's not like you to lose your cool Ozpin." Glynda said, smiling slightly and raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yes but...well, there are exceptions...sometimes." Ozpin said, glancing at Roman who was taking a sip of coffee from Ozpin's cup. Glynda then, turned to Ruby and her teammates, saying "Children...I'd like you to take your leave."

"Wait! I know you're going to interrogate him! But we have questions too!" Blake said, her eyes not leaving Glynda's.

"Oh, _I'm so scared_." Roman only said, crossing his arms and lying back down.

"Yes, I know children. And you will get your time but right now...I need a word with both of these men." Glynda said and ushered them to leave. Ruby, although hesitant, gave the word for them to leave.

"But!" Weiss said, looking at Ruby with shocked eyes. Ruby winked at her and then glanced at Blake. Blake instantly got the message and so did Yang.

"Fine...let's go." Yang said, and they left. There was a while of awkward silence before Roman broke it and Glynda began to talk again.

"You know they're probably gonna be eavesdropping. They do have _a Faunus_ in their team..." Roman said, looking at the door.

"No doubt but that shouldn't stop us from doing what needs to be done." Ozpin said. He then turned to Glynda saying "I know. You must have a lot of questions bu-"

"Ozpin, how long have you kept this from all of us?! The rest of the teachers at Beacon...me." Glynda said, finding no words and almost losing her cool.

"Glynda, I can explain." Ozpin said calmly.

"Enough! How long have you had ties with him!?" Glynda said, almost yelling.

"I assure you, everything is fine. I and several other headmasters have everything under control." Ozpin tried to reason with her.

"He's a wanted criminal Ozpin!" Glynda yelled at him.

"He's a friend and..." Ozpin trailed off, glancing at Roman. Roman shook his head and rolled to the side.

"And what?!" Glynda angrily asked Ozpin, to which he was unable to answer. There was a long silence, to which Ozpin couldn't look at Glynda's burning eyes. "**_AND WHAT OZPIN!?_**"

"Boyfriend." Roman answered for him. Ozpin looked at him with probably the most confusion he's ever had in his life...**_EVER_**.

"He's a wanted criminal and you STILL defend him just because you have feelings? I'm...I'm disappointed in you." Glynda said, shaking her head and angrily barging out of the room. Ozpin sat next to Roman and the two of them lay in awkward silence.

"You realize what lie you just told right?" Ozpin said, almost exasperated beyond his sanity point.

"What else was I supposed to say!? I couldn't tell her the truth and neither could you!" Roman yelled.

"**ANYTHING ELSE BUT BOYFRIEND!**" Ozpin screamed at him.

"Well you tell me right now what I could have said that fit the situation!" Roman said, and Ozpin was unable to answer.

"Don't you _dare_ give me your smart mouth! You and I both know _you could have thought of something better!_" Ozpin yelled furiously.

"Well, I...Argh..." Roman

"**_You've doomed us both._**" Ozpin said and angrily sipped his coffee.

"Oh shut up about it already." Roman replied, turning to his side.

"_You shut up._" Ozpin said, sighing.


	4. Stirring The Waters

"What were they talking about Blake?" Ruby asked when they felt a sudden slam from upper floor, presumably the headmaster room. Quite frankly, all three of them were eager to know because of the slight flush on Blake's face. Although Yang already had a feeling of what it was and there was a grin on her face like Ruby's never seen before.

"I...I uh..." Blake couldn't answer and started to make strange gestures. Yang's hair lit up with a bright golden flame as she exclaimed "HAH! I KNEW IT!"

"Guys we are a team! We can't keep secrets from each other. I demand to know what's going on!" Weiss yelled angrily.

"You're just saying that because you want to know." Ruby said, sticking out her tongue at Weiss. She then responded "Oh you shut up. I think we all want to know!"

Blake then answered "I'll fill you in on the important stuff, don't worry. It's just...there's some stuff that girls at your age might not be comfortable wi-"

"THEY'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP! HAHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Yang yelled, falling back into her bed and rolling around in joy. Blake couldn't help but smile seeing her friend that happy. Ruby and Weiss looked at Yang with wide eyes. Ruby then began to spit out gibberish that was supposed to be words but was so far from so.

"I understand you entirely Ruby. There are no words." Weiss said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. Ruby shook her head and composed herself, saying "Okay, okay...just...fill us in on the important parts alright?"

~~~ O ~~~

"He's not anywhere on the ship Cinder." Emeral sighed, and crossed her arms. Cinder slammed her fist in a fit of rage, scaring both Emerald and Mercury. They both backed away slowly when they saw the light in Cinder's eyes.

"That sneaky little rat...I knew it. I knew it. Why?!" Cinder muttered to herself, her eyes burning with rage. As the fire in her eyes subsided, she said to Mercury and Emerald "No matter. I want to know what his explanation is when he comes back. And _you will make sure he comes back._"

"Sure thing Cinder." Mercury said. Both him and Emerald smiled at each other and prepared to leave, until Cinder stopped them once more.

"Emerald...can you check on the little rose for me?" Cinder said, sounding almost eerie.

"She's dead Cinder, you left her off in the waters." Emerald said, looking rather confused. Cinder looked at her with glowing eyes saying "You understand my concern, don't you?"

"I...oh, I see. Okay, we'll do that. Anything else?" Emerald said, a little scared of the answer. She shook her head and the two looked at each other worriedly before heading off.

"You little rat...you are _not_ going to get away with this. This is MY generation now. Understand that." Cinder smiled, her eyes burning once more.


	5. A Familiar Face

"Roman...what are you doing?" Roman heard from behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Whoa! Geez, I didn-" Roman said but was then cut off by an enraged Cinder.

"ROMAN. WHAT. ARE. YOU DOING?!" She nearly yelled her tone demanding. Although at the same time, she held back her anger.

"Hey, hey! Relax! I was just looking for my lighter. Emerald never gave it back and this was the last place I saw her with it so...I-I just thought, you know." Roman said, trying his best not to stutter.

"This lighter, you mean?" Cinder said, holding up his lighter. Roman sighed in relief and held out his hand.

"Yeah. Give it here? I thought I'd lost the thing." Roman said but was suddenly put on edge, moreso than he normally is around Cinder, when she withdrew her hand.

"Does it mean anything to you?" She asked and the moment she did the hairs on the back of Roman's neck stood up. The air was stiff like concrete and the tensions were so high Roman just wanted to leave then and there. But no, he knew this well and he needed to tread carefully. One misstep and he would lose it all...

"It's the only way I can smoke." He said, putting on an indifferent mask.

"Then why don't you just get a new one then? Surely you don't want to go through all the trouble just for this _meaningless_ thing." Cinder said.

"_Me_? _In the streets_? Come on. Even you have to admit that's pretty stupid." Roman said, laughing slightly. He eyes examined him like a predator with her prey. Sighing, he said sincerely "Look. I know I don't seem like it...but you can trust me Cinder. You can tell me. You can stop worrying. There's no need to have all this tension all the time."

She walked by him and put the lighter in his hands. Cinder looked him in the eyes and made him very uneasy and it almost would have shown, if only he wasn't so good at lying. Then, she said something that made his spine chill.

"Be careful Roman. You're walking on _very_ thin ice." She said, then left the room.

_**~~O~~**_

Roman woke up to a jolt and a sweat, sighing once he recognized where he was.

"It was just a memory..." He thought to himself and noticed he was in a familiar room next to a familiar face. He smiled when he realized he was in Ozpin's house, a hideout both he and Ozpin often retreated to when they'd get in trouble back in their days as students. It was a quaint little house on the outskirts of the city, not something you'd suspect someone like the Headmaster of Beacon to live in. However, the dread suddenly came back to him when he remembered what situation he put both himself and Ozpin in.

"Morning. You're a late bloomer." Ozpin said, smiling at how messy his friend looked.

"Ugh...do we have to be in front of the sun? I mean seriously. Ugh..." Roman complained, getting up groggily. Ozpin offered him a cup of coffee and smiled. Roman took the cup and drank, something he hadn't done with Ozpin in a _very_ long time.

"Uh Ozpin, can I talk to you about something?" Roman said almost hesitantly. Ozpin prepared himself another cup and sat next to his friend on the bed. He replied "Anything. What is it?"

"Cinder doesn't trust me. She's on to me. What's the plan if she finds out?" Roman asked him.

"We're relying on you to keep up the illusion. There is no plan." Ozpin replied.

"She hasn't informed me on _anything_...although I know she's planning on attacking Beacon." Roman said, sighing.

"That info would have been useful earlier." Ozpin said, looking at Roman with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you'd have already known. Sorry. I was able to get hold of...um, _some_ technology from James. We've built up quite an army Ozpin. We also have almost every ounce of dust from the city. Please be on your guard." Roman warned, sighing.

"I am. And you be on your guard too." Ozpin warned him. Suddenly, it was like all the tension in his voice suddenly drained away when he said "Roman..."

"Yeah?" Roman said, looking up at Ozpin.

"Did you really have to steal all that dust?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh shut it. I steal, it's what I do, what I excel at." Roman said angrily. Ozpin didn't even need to say much and Roman already felt the weight on him. He then said "The warehouse is located near an abandoned island just outside the shore. It's waters are infested with serpents so no one but us would dare cross. We were supposed to ship some dust back to it but one of the boats got attacked by Ruby. You can figure out what happened next. There, you happy?"

"I already knew that." Ozpin replied, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"_Oh screw you_." Roman sighed. Just then, yet another familiar face came into the room. Roman smiled, it was almost too long. "James Ironwood. It has been too long!"

"Roman!" James said and hugged his old friend. Smiling almost mischievously at Ozpin, he then said "So...I heard the news."

"_Oh for goodness sakes..._" Ozpin said, looking rather flustered.

"_SOO?_ How's the newly weds doing?" James asked teasingly.

"Oh what, we're _newly weds _now?" Ozpin complained to himself.

"Oh, we're fine. Great actually. My honey Ozpin here loves me _so much_ and he's taken _**such** good care of me,_ if you get what I mean." Roman said, rolling his r's and then winking at James, who only laughed at them. Roman put his arms around Ozpin and said "Isn't that right Ozzy?"

Ozpin didn't reply nor look at them and only drank his coffee with an indifferent face. A facade the both of them knew all too well. James only laughed at the enraged Ozpin and Roman took his arms off him. He then tried to explain to Ozpin, saying "Oh come on Ozzy! We were just joking!"

"And just yesterday, you were dreading the words that came out of your mouth. Not you're enjoying it like anything. And a bit _too much_ if you ask me." Ozpin said, sighing.

"Hey, if you can't beat em, join em." Roman joked and Ironwood sat next to the both of them.

"So? Something like this getting together, calls for a celebration! You up for some wine or maybe even scotch or whiskey?" James said happily.

"Are you serious? Do you know what would happen if _both of you_ were seen with _ME_?" Roman asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about your status. Why did that happen again? I'm pretty sure Cinder wasn't associated with you until last year." James asked Roman, to which he replied hesitantly "People change James. It's just part of life."

"You're still talking about that?" James asked, frowning. Ozpin looked at Roman with a frown and worried eyes.

"War isn't something that you can live through without being changed. You weren't there James...you don't know...you don't _want to know_ what it felt like." Roman sighed. Shaking his head, he then tried to change the mood and said "Well, I'm bringing the party down aren't I? Why don't one of you get us something to drink? Come on! We all should catch up a bit!"

"Yeah, let's do that." Ozpin said smiling. The both of them, then looked at James. He got the idea and didn't want to do it.

"Really? Why do I always have to do everything?" James sighed, getting up and leaving the house to get the drinks.


	6. A Gleeful Morning

There's a bit of GlyndaXOzpin in this one. As well as some cussing. Oh, what Ozpin calls Roman (also the cussing part) was not my idea. It was someone else's. Enjoy. ^P^

* * *

"What do I do with all of you?" Glynda sighed, and rubbed on her temples. She looked at what a complete mess the room was. Three men scattered around various broken things or things toppled over and the strong smell of alchohol staining the air already told her what took place the night before. That, _and..._

She sighed and quietly took a seat, looking at Ozpin and James. It was a long time since she's ever seen them like that. Glynda smiled at the memories, daydreaming about her days as a student. Although her and Ozpin were on different teams, it was always the same. In the school, everyone was family. Her attention was then turned to Ozpin, who began to slowly get up.

"Glynda?" He asked, his vision starting to clear up.

"Oz." She said, smiling at him. Looking at the mayhem of a room she was in, she raised and eyebrow at him and teased "I see you three had quite the night."

"Don't make it sound worse than it was." Ozpin said, grunting silently as he got up. Then, his shirt fell right off. It seemed he never had it on to begin with and it was just over him like a blanket. Luckily for him, he had pants on. Glynda crossed her legs and smiled an almost mischievous smile.

"Are you _really_ sure about that?" She said and Ozpin threw her a death glare. Glynda chuckled as she hadn't seen him like that in a while. So flustered. So embarrassed. So cute.

"So...I heard that he was working with you from behind the scenes." Glynda said, looking at Roman.

"Who told you that?" Ozpin said in an almost defending manner.

"James. He told me everything." Glynda said, sighing as she leaned on the chair. "How long...I mean, I-I don't mean to pry but...how...how long have you two had feelings for each other?"

"I...Huh...?" Ozpin said looking utterly dumbfounded.

"Uh, no, no. Nevermind. I didn't mean to pry, sorry." Glynda said, withdrawing.

"No, no. I uh...um...I've been...with...him...for a time...now?" Ozpin tried to say _something_ but the words just didn't come out. There _were no words_.

"I see...I'm sorry if that came off rather...uh. I uh...s-sorry. I'll just go now." Glynda said. The both of them were caught in an awkward silence before someone broke it.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something? If you want, I'll just be leaving now." Roman said noticing that Ozpin was shirtless and that Glynda was there. Ozpin glared at him and snapped "Look in the mirror Princess Douchedick."

"Wha? I...oh." Roman said, sitting up and his shirt falling off. Like Ozpin, he too, had no shirt on and his shirt was used as a blanket. "Well...this uh...This doesn't help our situation."

"AT. ALL." Ozpin said and marched out the door, bringing his clothes with him. The air was stiff and the silence was unbroken, until Glynda asked something that made it even more awkward.

"Did you cheat on him?" She asked Roman, to which he couldn't even open his mouth. He _couldn_'t respond. He didn't know _how_ to respond. The two of them lay in even more awkward silence until Roman slowly got up and went to the bathroom to change.


	7. A Smooth Criminal

"Cinder's gonna suspect you Roman. I hope you have a backup plan." Ozpin said as Roman put his hat on. He was getting prepared to leave as he had something very important to do that night.

"Have you such little faith in me?" Roman snapped at Ozpin.

"Yes." Ozpin replied bluntly.

"Oh screw you. I always have a backup plan!" Roman said, throwing his cigar at Ozpin. The latter titled his head to the side and dodged the cigar, then proceeding to drink his coffee. Opin smiled at him and said "All this time and you _still_ can't hit me."

"Screw you. What more do you want from me!?" Roman said angrily and sighed. The irritation between them dissipated almost immediately and Roman gave Ozpin a tight hug, saying "See ya around Ozzy. Stay in touch..._Call me_."

"Hahaha. I will and you be careful too, friend." Ozpin laughed and Roman went off. He couldn't take any chances being seen, especially near Ozpin, so he took the long way around and went through the woods surrounding half the city.

_**~~~~ O ~~~~**_

"Where have you been all this time?" Emerald said, frowning with enraged eyes at Roman. Mercury stepped forward from behind a tree and gave him a glare. Roman had been walking through the forest for quite some time now and he was in no mood to deal with them. Nonetheless, he rolled his eyes and proceeded to put up his facade.

"What do you brats want exactly? I'm sure Cinder sent you, so just spit it." Roman said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, she did send us. _To get you_. So why don't you save us some trouble and just cooperate? Like I'm sure you _haven't_ been doing." Emerald snapped at him.

"She isn't happy with your sudden 'disappearance' Roman. You have a lot to explain for and frankly, I'd like to see you _try_ to explain this."  
Mercury said, laughing.

"Oh _that_. I'm sure you'll all thank me when you find _that_ out." Roman said, laughing a little.

"You act like you're innocent." Emerald snapped at him.

"Just listen to yourself. With our situation...what would you define as _innocent_, exactly?" Roman said, rolling his eyes. Emerald clicked her tongue and began to pick up her pace, she didn't want to be near him at the moment. The three of them walked back to their current meeting place in a silence full of tension.

**~~~~ O ~~~~**

"Roman." Cinder said and Roman rolled his eyes, avoiding eye contact. She stood up from her chair and walked towards him, grabbing him by the chin. Her eyes lit up, demanding he explain "Would you mind explaining to me...just what you were doing? You were nowhere to be found on the ship the day that little rose fell into the waters. Look at me Roman...and tell me...**WHAT WERE YOU DOING?**"

"Well, I had a contact a while back who was able to get me some Atlesian...toys. He said that they were supposed to be ready a week after, but then he gave me a call that day and said they were ready. He needed me there at the moment, so I left the ship and went to him. Now, you have these babies to help with your plan, which I still haven't been informed on by the by." Roman said and took out his scroll, showing them pictures of the several Atlesian Paladins he was able to get from his 'client' as well as some documents that confirmed his story. Cinder looked at the picture with wide eyes and so did Emerald and Mercury.

"Yeah, _you're all welcome_." Roman snapped at them.

"Wha...where are they? What proof do you have?" Cinder asked.

"I can show you next thing tomorrow but I have to attend something with the White Fang tonight. So, if you'll excuse me." Roman said and then turned to leave.

"Wait! We have someone new for you." Cinder said and a dainty woman with an umbrella came forward, bowing to Roman. He raised his eyebrow and only replied "Well, sorry but I really don't have time right now for a blind date."

"She's your new partner you idiot! You haven't been doing that much that impressed Cinder, so we thought you could use someone that'd at least improve your performance." Emeral snapped at him.

"That was a joke honey." Roman scoffed and then Emerald just clicked her tongue at him. He looked at his new comrade and was suddenly reminded of something painful. Not showing it, he then let out his hand to her, saying "Roman."

"So I've heard. I'm Neo. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Torchwick." She said and then shook his hand. Roman gently kissed her hand and began to walk away, looking to the ground. It was in his nature to act like a gentleman but he didn't want to look at any of them at the moment. Something within him began to hurt again. The last time he had a comrade...was a _very_ painful experience.

"Wow Neo. _You've been hit by a smooth criminal._" Emerald sang and Mercury shook his head at her.

"No, don't go there. Just no." Mercury said and they began to make friendly banter with each other.

"Roman." Cinder said, her eyes showing suspicion.

"Yes?" He said, not looking at her.

"I don't tolerate second place. You're sure you got the best functioning and the strongest Paladins there were?" Cinder asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Roman said and Cinder stepped back, crossing her arms. Perhaps he would meet jer expectations after all. Oh, but was she fooled, just like the rest of them. So very fooled.

**~~~ Flashback ~~~**

"Hey, James. So, I kinda need an excuse because events haven't been in my favor lately and this is probably gonna make Cinder to lose it. I'm suspicious enough to her eyes As it is. So, would you mind if I borrow some of your toys?" Roman snickered while limping away. He had just dragged and saved Ruby at the time, and he hadn't yet had a call from Ozpin which he was expecting soon.

"Ew, don't phrase it that way. You make it sound like...something else." James shuddered but then heard Roman laughing from the other side of the scroll. Which then he got the message. James rolled his eyes and sighed, saying "Haha, you really haven't changed have you? So anyway, which ones do you want? I have dysfunctional and rather weak Paladins. Whichever suits your fancy you can go ahead and take." Ironwood said from over the scroll. Roman smiled, and sighed in relief.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You're a life saver James! Oh but umm...how weak are the weak ones exactly?" Roman asked.

"Well, they aren't _that_ far off from the final product and we're still making improvements but let's just say...if a person is strong enough to break concrete, they'd _DEFINITELY_ be able to break this." James said.

"Those would be_ perfect._" Roman replied with a wide grin.

* * *

This is had a bit of RomanXNeo just because I wanted that pun to be said. That pun just fits Roman SO WELL...**SO. INCREDIBLY. WELL**. XDD

P.S. This happened the afternoon after the last chapter btw. ^^


	8. Suspicion

"Roman just tell them! Just tell them, please!" A woman in a white battle uniform yelled at him. A man in a black battle uniform looked at him with pleading eyes, too tired and beaten to even speak anymore. The enemy had a knife to their throats and was ready to kill, something that could have been avoided if only...

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Roman cried and began to sob. He hesitantly looked up at the very last expression on the faces of his teammates...expressions of betrayal. The men then proceeded to end the lives of Roman's teammates, slicing their throats in front of him. Now he was alone...at the mercy of the enemy.

**~~~ O ~~~**

Roman played with his lighter idly, flicking and making a flame all the while having rather unpleasant and painful memories of the ones who gave it to him.

"You okay there partner?" Neo asked him, smiling her pleasing smile. This immediately snapped him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, don't worry about me." Roman said. Neo noticed this strange behavior and raised her eyebrow at him. The very first day and she already had something to report to Cinder. Brilliant.

"Well, okay then. Partner." She said and faced the other way. He looked away from her and his eyes became almost lifeless again. He then thought to himself "Partner..."

**~~~ O ~~~**

"What were you thinking when you rode the Paladin on the streets?! That will give us away Roman!" Cinder scolded him angrily. Roman only continued to look at his scroll idly, before making his point.

"That is quite the opposite. Remember who just came in with _an army full of robots and PALADINS?_ What do you think this would do for everyone? How do you think it would make them think? Who do you think it would make them _blame_?" Roman said, not taking his eyes off his scroll. Both Emerald and Mercury tried to sneak a peak on what he was looking at. Unfortunately, Roman only glared at them and they weren't able to see. Roman sighed and stood up, walking away.

"Fine." Cinder said as Roman made a valid point. She looked at Neo and said "Come. I have something to discuss with you."

The both of them entered a room and Neo proceeded to tell Cinder what she observed with Roman. Cinder then applauded Neo on her first day, saying "I see. Very good Neo, first day too. You might just throw Roman off his 'throne' if you keep this up."

"His connections around here are pretty good. You can't ignore his value as a team member Cinder. Although I will admit, I wad hoping he could do better by now." Mercury snickered Then both he and Emerald laughed at each other, playfully chatting away.

**~~~ O ~~~**

Ozpin woke up late in the night to a buzzing from his scroll. He rolled his eyes and picked it up, looking at the new message he got from someone nicknamed "MyDouchedick"

:(

Wat? Its 4 am in the morning. Go away

:(

Y?

Ozzy... :(

Wat do u want?

Im sad now

No shit. Y?

Cindr paired me with a woman named Neo. She keeps calling me partner. :(

Oh, so u hav a grlfrend now?

No :(

How dos it feel?

I hate u

*hug* I luv u 2

*huggle* U no...I hav not gon out with u 4 sum time now

No

Let's go bowling

Go away

How about darts?

I hate u

:)

Fine watevr. We can get drunk sumtime

yay

Go away now. Im sleepy

*kiss* goodnight Ozzy

Ur scaring me. Go away

XDDD

pls leave me alone now. I'm sleepy

Roman smiled at his scroll, the pain from his memories fading away almost instantly as he chatted with a person nicknamed "UrMyOzzbitch".

Then, Neo entered the room and Roman instantly put away his scroll, his smile fading away just as fast. She sat next to him and smiled. The both of them had just met each other but he had to admit, her company was _far_ more enjoyable than the constant annoyance of Emerald and Mercury. Although that wasn't saying much, because hell, even a plant's company was more enjoyable than those two yapping about how he fails so hard all the time and how they were a superior race to everyone but Cinder.

"So what'd you guys talk about. Save me the lies, I already know it's about me." Roman said quietly.

"Well, Cinder just told me to keep an eye out and help your performance, is all." Neo said, crossing her legs daintily.

"What do you mean exactly by keep an eye out?" Roman asked.

"O-oh, I...I, what I meant was that she told me tohelp you with your performance and to look out for you, is all._" _Neo replied hastily as here eyes widened.

"I see. Am I really _that much of a failure to everyone?_ Haha, it's annoying to think they think so lowly of me." Roman said and laughed. Neo laughed a relieved one, she thought she had just saved herself there. But no, this stumble was enough to tell him.

"Can I ask who it was you were messaging? It seemed like you were having a rather good time with this person." Neo said.

"My employer. We're...well, you could call us close friends." Roman said, hiding a smile.

"Do I sense a love interest?" Neo teased him.

"Ahaha, no. My employer's a he." Roman laughed.

"Well, if you swing that way. I really have no complaints with people like that." Neo teased even more, making Roman flush slightly. Then, she asked "If you mind me asking, who exactly is your employer?"

"Secret." Roman replied and tapped her on the nose before leaving the room to make 'a call'.

**~~~ O ~~~**

Ozpin woke up several minutes later with a tired groan and a deep irritation for whom it was that woke him up by sending him another message. Checking his phone, he then muttered to himself "I swear Roman, if you ask me to go bowling with you I am going to end your life personally."

"It was as I suspected Ozzy. They're on to me." It read and Ozpin sighed and then informed the other headmasters.


	9. Memories

"Their sacrifices won't be in vain." A tall man in a rural black suit said, turning away from Roman. Roman looked at the head of their government and the current head of Beacon, with eyes burning with rage. Ozpin could only watch in silence.

"That's it? That's it!?" Roman yelled at him angrily. "They'll only be remembered as some of the casualties of the war while you get all the glory!? What about their families!? What abou-"

"They're dead Roman. There is nothing you can do about that. Death is a part of war. People losing their lives, getting hurt and scarred is _a part of war_! But what happens, happens and there is nothing you can do about that! _So man up and move on._" The man said, not even turning to look at Roman. Roman glared at him and marched out of the room. Ozpin followed him shortly after and they both disappeared into the woods.

"Roman..." Ozpin said, finally catching up to his friend and walking up to him.

"I'm not going to take this anymore Ozpin. The only exception will be for you, James, Qrow and you know who else. But this...I can't...live by their rules anymore. He's disgracing them. _They all are._ They get the glory while their families get nothing but a little recognition. They get no more than to be called 'the casualties of the war' while..._They're the real enemy Ozpin._..at least _my_ enemy." Roman hissed, tears running down his face.

"You can't honestly be thinking of going down that road...This isn't something you can turn back from Roman." Ozpin said with eyes wide and his hand tightly grasping his friend.

"Where will I be able to find you?" Ozpin said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Ozzy..._you're the most talented huntsman there is_. You know where to find me. You know _how_ to find me. But, if you really miss me...don't worry. I'll keep in touch. And I'll visit. You can be sure of that." Roman said and hugged his friend dearly. The two of them lay in silence for a while, before Roman let go and began to walk away. Ozpin looked at him with a heartbroken face and Roman waved a hand out to him, saying "See you around Ozzy."

Ozpin sank to his knees and began sobbing. Something within Roman had snapped and Ozpin had just lost a dear friend. Perhaps he did not lose all of Roman but Ozpin knew...that Roman would never be the same again.

**~~~ O ~~~**

"You said it yourself didn't you? People get scarred because of wars. Well guess what? Some scars _don't heal_." Roman said, pointing his gun at the head of their government leader. Ozpin only watched him as he smiled, a smile he never saw on his friend before.

"Wh-what are you doing Ozpin!? _Kill him!_" The man yelled, crawling away from Roman. He had already been shot twice on both legs and he couldn't walk. Ozpin couldn't do anything. After all, that man also put him in even worse situations before.

"Roman...there's no going back from this. Understand that." Ozpin said sadly and only watched as Roman's eyes lit up with something he only saw in his enemies during the war...bloodlust.

"Oh I know that Ozzy." Roman said and pulled the trigger once more. Roman only laughed out loud in triumph as he, now and for the rest of his life, turned away from any chance of a peaceful life the rest of Vale had for him. Ozpin looked away in sorrow at what his friend had become. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Roman with his gun to Ozpin's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Ozpin asked.

"Don't worry, this won't sting. _I promise._ I just need to make it look like you fought back, is all. I have a _perfect_ escape route for you Ozzy! I already disabled all security cameras and recording devices. _Soo_, after this, there's a high chance you'll be recognized and elected as the head of Beacon!" Roman said happily and pulled the trigger. Surely enough, the explosion didn't harm him, it was more of like a violent push. Smoke then engulfed the area and Ozpin found himself coughing badly. His body also seemed to have trouble moving, almost like it was slightly paralyzed. Then, he heard the sound of footsteps and the clanking of armour. The smoke instantly cleared up and formed into a ball and Ozpin saw Glynda manipulating it. Glynda ran to him and helped him up while the other soldiers ran towards the head of Beacon, only to find that he was dead.

"Where's Torchwick?" Glynda said, helping her friend. Ozpin coughed and choked, unable to answer. He had to hand it to Roman, he did have quite the way of putting up facades. Even though Ozpin wasn't hurt, he still had trouble moving and he was coughing like anything. Glynda clicked her tongue and ordered a lockdown. Although by this time, Roman had already slipped away...

**~~~ O ~~~**

"There was never anyone else who understood my pain like you Ozpin. _No one I could truly confide in. I owe you for that. _Haha, it's not fitting for someone like _me_ to have debts for this long...but then again, it is _you_." Roman laughed to himself, getting lost in his thoughts. Then, he noticed a hand waving in front of his face and immediately snapped out of his thoughts. Right, yes. There were some things with the White Fang he needed to sort out.

"You're phasing out a lot nowadays, partner. Or is it really just a habit?" Neo said, waving a hand in front of his face. Roman laughed and brushed Neo's hand away gently.

"Haha, well. It's a good thing you're with me then, because I probably wouldn't have snapped out of it if you weren't." Roman laughed, hiding his hurt when she called him partner again. During these past few weeks, he had tried his best to be less suspicious around her. Although there was a big improvement on this, he still couldn't help but remember things and phase in and out of his thoughts whenever she called him her partner.

"Say...you know, you never really answered my question a while back." Neo said.

"Uh, I..." Roman shook his head. Well this was very unlike him to forget something like that. Especially if it concerned something important, which he hoped it didn't. "Uh, s-sorry. What would that question be again?"

"Your employer. Remember? Wow, no wonder everyone talks about you like that all the time." Neo said playfully. Roman laughed, now was his chance to evade the question.

"Hey, like what? Why do they fill you in on everything and not me?" Roman asked, under the mask of a lighthearted and playful mood.

"Give a guess genius!" Neo snickered. Roman laughed with a bit of a relieved tone and then went on to meet with one of the heads of the White Fang.

"Thank goodness. It worked." He thought to himself as he walked up to them.


	10. The Breaking Point

Hi sorry for the lack of updates recently! Had a lot to do (well, still have a lot to do) and given the time I can, I can only work on one fic at a time. So anyway, hope you enjoy these chapters! ^^

* * *

An orange haired boy looked around with dull eyes. He had already read all of his books, played with all his toys to the point where they were boring and there wasn't much else to do within the boring little apartment complex he and his caretaker lived in. It was this way for a long time until one day, he decided to sneak out of the apartment. His first stop...the library.

**_~~~~ O ~~~~_**

"Wow, that's a lot you're reading." Came a voice from behind him that made the little boy cringe. He looked around to see another boy with silver to white hair, glasses and a cane.

"Oh, yeah. I'm finished with these actually." The orange haired boy said to the other and pointed to a pile of books that were stacked on one side, while he read another. The other looked at him with wide eyes and a rather surprised look. Taking a look at the books, he noticed that most of them were on strategy, planning, probability, weapon mechanics, and weapon engineering. The rest were all books on Remnant, history, some story books, etc.

"That's a bit of a boring selection don't you think?" The silver haired boy asked. "I mean, you read those everyday in school don't you? So why choose them?"

"...Well, I umm..." The boy was hesitant to say but then continued. "I don't go to school actually. My caretaker doesn't have money to send me there."

"Caretaker? That's a harsh choice of words for your parents." The other said, sitting down next to the orange haired boy. The latter frowned and scratched the back of his head. "I don't have parents. They died in the recent war."

"Oh uh...S-sorry. Umm, I'm sorry." The silver haired boy said and there was a rather awkward silence between the two as the other just looked down with a frown. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. They died as heroes and I...I want to be like them one day." The orange haired boy said and then smiled somewhat sadly. He took out a picture and looked down with morose eyes. "I can't help but miss them though..."

"Um...S-so, you don't go to school right? Want me to teach you a thing or two? It's not all just reading and answering questions you know. They also teach you how to fight. That's an essential of being a Huntsman or Huntress." The silver haired boy asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject. The other caught on and put on a smile.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind that." The orange haired boy smiled and looked up at the other. The other smiled and held out his hand. "Great! First things first, my name's Ozpin. What's yours?"

The orange haired boy took Ozpin's hand and shook it, replying "I'm Roman. Nice to meet you Ozpin."

**~~~ O ~~~**

_"I want to be like them one day." _

"I was so naive." Roman thought to himself, taking out a cigar and lighting it up. He looked at himself in the mirror. His body wet with water, full of scars...hair all messy and unkept, and eyes...so numb and dead. Roman ran a hand through the back of his hair, feeling the scar at the back of his head. Ah, he remembered how he got that scar...The brutal way his head was nearly bashed open were it not for James and his men who had intervened.

"So...so naive." Roman let out a puff of smoke, filling the bathroom with it. He breathed in the smoke and allowed himself to get lost in the drug, closing his eyes and putting the cigar in his mouth for another taste. Soon enough, he felt the drugs taking effect. Roman's body became numb and his head started to swirl. A few seconds later, and everything went black...

**~~~ O ~~~**

Alarms rang throughout the facility and everyone was on full alert. Roman read through the documents with eyes of disbelief and overwhelming distress. His breathing became faster as he began to tremble and tears began to form. Suddenly, a well dressed man accompanied by several guards broke into the room. Ozpin ran towards the room, cursing frantically to himself.

"You knew...You knew that would happen!?" Roman's face was now red and wet with tears. The man then began "...It was a necessary-"

"**YOU KNEW?!**" Roman yelled, slamming his fist into the desk. Ozpin took a step forward but one of the guards held his hand in front of him, signaling for Ozpin to stop. They were on full guard now and he knew well why...Roman was breaking.

"They were my brothers! They were **_MY FAMILY! AND YOU HAD ME KILL THEM!?_**" Roman was now screaming at the man. The other then yelled "You saved countless lives Roman! Countless _INNOCENT LIVES_! We found their leader, their _MOTHER BASE_ because of you! We won the war because of you! Because of their sacrifice!"

"No, no, no, NO! You can't speak to me like that! Not after what you made me do!" Roman yelled and then grew dead silent, his head hanging down with eyes wide open. Ozpin couldn't do anything...not console him, not even put his hand on Roman's shoulder. All he could do was watch him break. Roman then said "I gave everything, I believed in you...in your cause. And you betrayed me?"

"We took a necessary action Roman. These things happen...and you signed up for that the moment you became a Huntsman." The man said sternly and sadly. Roman's voice was now monochrome and lifeless. "Yeah, I did...didn't I?"

"But you know _what else_ you signed up for? To protect the people...the innocent, those who can't protect themselves. We have all lost people close to us...Huntsmen are no exception. But...as a Huntsman...we don't live for us anymore. We live for they, who can't protect themselves." The man stated passionately. Roman's eyes grew wide with anger as his lips curled into a frown, his fists now clenched until they were bleeding slightly. Suddenly, he ceased all expression and his fists loosened.

"Yeah...Sorry to have bothered you." Roman said and calmly walked into the hall, brushing away the guns that were pointed at his head. The man sighed and went to the desk, reading over what exactly Roman had read. His expression told him he wasn't pleased with what he saw. Ozpin watched his friend disappear into the hallway and ran after him only moments after.

**~~~ O ~~~**

"Rooman! We're all done here! Don't leave us hanging!" Neo asked, practically pounding on the bathroom door. There was faint smell of smoke and Neo couldn't help get a bit worried at the combination. She decided to try once more "Hey, if you don't answer, I'm gonna have to break this door down!...Roman?"

There was no reply. With this, she knew that something was wrong and in one graceful movement, the door was knocked down. Although for fearing what she might see, she asked several White Fang troops nearby to investigate for her before she entered.

"Mister Torchwick? Hey! Can you hear me?! Hey!" Was their response and Neo went in. Roman was naked and lying on the floor with a burnt out cigar in his hand. Though she was worried for him, she couldn't help but thank the White Fang for at least putting a towel over...well you know where. However, this wasn't the first thing she noticed. The first thing that immediately caught her eyes was...

Neo grabbed a half empty bottle of pills and examined it. Her eyes became wide with the label and she clicked her tongue. She _had_ to report this to Cinder immediately.

"Antidepressants? Just what on earth are you doing with this Roman?" Neo mumbled to herself and went out to inform Cinder. Taking out her scroll, she then called. "Cinder we have a problem. It's Roman."

"Oh? What did he mess up now?" Cinder hissed. Neo couldn't help but chortle to her comment but then reverted back to her normal tone. "No, he's unconscious. He's been taking...antidepressants. It seems he took a bit too many this time."

"Is he still alive?" Cinder asked. Neo then replied "Yeah. Just passed out for the moment."

"Then I don't see a problem." Cinder said but then rolled her eyes to her sudden realization. "_Aside_ delaying things, of course."

"You're harsh Ma'am." Neo chuckled. "But for the record, we're done here. So what's next?"

"Wait for him to wake up, then interrogate him. But for the meantime...go see what you can find about him. We'll be there as soon as we can." Cinder replied. Neo smiled "Yes Ma'am."

Just then...his scroll began to ring.


	11. Realization

This takes place several hours after the last chapter. One curse word here (courtesy of Roman). Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Cinder...there's a _locked number_ on his scroll." Neo said, trying her best to decrypt the coded password but even with her skill, she was having trouble. _A lot of it_. Mercury and Emerald only looked over her shoulder, unable to understand just what the hell she was doing. It wasn't exactly in their area of specialty after all, and frankly, they were getting bored of it.

"I don't see what the commotion is about." Emerald said, scratching the back of her head. Mercury then added "Yeah, it's probably his boyfriend anyways."

"_No. There wouldn't be a need for such security if it was something as simple as that!_ Neo, _get it done_. I need to know who that is." Cinder hissed, her voice teeming with anger and frustration. Neo, upon hearing this, was unable to tell her that she was having trouble. After her recklessness with Roman and the person he would talk to in private on the occasion that person called, she was absolutely frightened about making any more mistakes. Because of her, it was overlooked. Because of her, their plans could be ruined. Now, if she didn't phrase her words carefully...

"Uh...w-well...the truth is, I'm having a bit of trouble Ma'am. It's a long password, and each letter is encrypted differently." Neo stated shakily. Much to her surprise, Cinder's tone changed to a rather gentle yet stern one. "Explain. I'll see what I can do to help."

"Each of them seem to have a different method of decrypting crossed in with other methods of decryption. It...doesn't even seem like ways of decrypting is the only thing here. I had to do some research on other things too, to get to the next step. And frankly...I don't even know if I'm getting _anywhere_." A sigh escaped Neo's lips and Cinder looked at her with wide eyes. Neo gave her a rather helpless look. "What exactly..._did you decrypt as of now?_"

"...I'm still working on the first. I tried working on others but...they gave me the exact same result. A lot of effort and a _really bad headache_." Neo sighed and then Cinder did the same. Just then, someone stormed in.

"What are you doing with my scroll?" Roman hissed, glaring at both Neo and Cinder. He took his scroll from the pink and brown haired woman and she looked down with a rather sad expression. She then remembered the antidepressants and held them up. Asking accusingly "Roman. Why were you taking these?"

Roman sighed in relief, he thought he had lost them. Before he could take them, Neo's hand withdrew. He knew what she wanted and he sighed. "I've always been taking those." Roman answered plainly and took the antidepressants from Neo's outstretched hand. Cinder then interrupted. She wasn't done with him yet. "She didn't ask how long. She asked _why_."

"_Oh, I'm so touched._ You're all concerned for me!" Roman remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process. "Since when did any of you start caring about my personal life?" Roman hissed again.

"Is it because of them?" Cinder asked, a smile creeping up on her face. Roman's eyes grew wide. He knew exactly who she was talking about but he didn't dare show it now. Not when the spotlight was on him. Damn it...if only he hadn't been so reckless as to overdose then none of this would've happened. No point in thinking about that now though. He had to improvise.

"What?" Roman asked under a clueless dumbfounded mask.

_**~~~ Some Time Before ~~~**_

Ozpin looked over the files again. There was something he knew he was missing. Then...he noticed that under all of the heavy security of some files...one of them was looked over. It was Roman's file. All of his information, parents, affiliates both companies and people, who he was before he became a criminal..._everything_. It was looked over and..._even copied_. Ozpin cursed to himself repeatedly as he began to call Roman on his scroll.

**_~~~ O ~~~_**

Roman looked at Cinder like she was crazy. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I've never been affiliated wi-"

"Don't lie to me Roman. I know who you were before you turned into a criminal. You were a soldier. You were a Huntsman...and during one of the wars, you lost your comrades. Your family." Cinder said.

"..." Roman was speechless. Just how did she know this? All of his data, his files, information on parents, affiliates, everything...it was erased. He made sure of that...unless...

Roman stood there with his lie unwavering, as much as he was terrified on the inside. But no matter how scared he was, Roman wasn't just about to give up then and there. He then burst out laughing. "Me?! _A HUNTSMAN?!_"

Cinder looked less than pleased to see that he didn't give up. She walked up to him and in a low voice that everyone could hear, she muttered something into his ear. Something that sent chills down his spine. "Charles Allard, Ian Vermillion, Bridgette Amberden, and Anastasia Violet."

"..." Roman only continued to look at her like she was insane and that he didn't know who those people were. He had them fooled. He had them all buying his lie. All except for Cinder. And this terrified him. The very fact that someone else knew about his past, everything that was supposed to be erased from existence,_ terrified him._

"Okay...um, I don't know what exactly is going on here but can we please just stop this...whatever it's supposed to be? I don't know who you're talking about! And first and foremost, I. Was. _NOT_. A. _HUNTSMAN_. I was and always will be, a criminal." Roman said with a frown. He then walked past her and put a cigar in his mouth, lighting it up. But even with this, Cinder didn't give up.

"I'm giving you the chance to strike back at your enemy. The government, the schools..._them_. So just cooperate with us Roman. It's a win-win thing. I get what I want. You get what you want."

"You're still going on with that huh?" Roman said and then turned his back to the woman, walking to give further orders to the White Fang. Cinder's eyes went ablaze with anger. "You're betraying your comrades Roman. Even after death you're a traitor."

"I _am_ a traitor. My comrades...my _family_ is dead. _Because of me. _I was given my mission...and _I killed them. Simple as that. _Cuz no matter what your cause...if it's 'for the greater good' or whatever the fuck you want the excuse to be...If you kill your family, if you betray your comrades...you're a traitor. A killer. Just someone _who deserves to die_. _Simple as that._" Roman began to think to himself as he gave further instructions to the White Fang. "To be honest...I really don't know _why_ I'm still going through with this. Trying to get back at my peers for making me do that...because no matter what...the 'good guys' _always win_. And I'm just a dead man, waiting for his sentence while wreaking as much havoc as possible. _Just a dead man. Lost...numb...not even knowing what I'm fighting for anymore but I'm still going on anyway._

Roman then let out a sad and very faint smile upon a realization. "Although if there _is_ still one thing I _do_ have left to hold on to..."

"_It's Ozpin._"


End file.
